Only in My Dreams
by IamThunderMonkey
Summary: Read?...Dreams so real...every night she thought she died. ONESHOT...or is it?


**A/N: This is more for older teens or more mature ones. Hope you enjoy.**

Every word she thought of danced around her. It all seemed so surreal, as if the world had slowed, halted. She tried to move; it was a thirst she couldn't quite seem to quench. It was useless, going up there. Nothing she could say would make the message any different, or better. Balls of paper graced the hard floor, each a different dictation of what she couldn't express in spoken words. Glancing hopelessly around, she rested her heavy thoughts on her pillow, half-believing that if she just pictured she was somewhere else, she would be. Someway, somehow. It was the only thought provoking her mind to stay alert.

Sleep didn't come easily that night. One comfortable position would soon become as uncomfortable as the last. When she did manage to slip away from the vague reality of her small room, it was into another world. One filled with nightmares so vivid, you thought you could be lost inside them forever. Each night, the same dream; only a different version, such as the paper on the floor. Every movement caught her eye; the littlest things came to her attention.

_The water fountain leaks,_ she thought to herself.

In the blink of an eye she found herself walking solemnly down the same familiar hallway, except this time there seemed to be no end. It was a theory she had played around with a few times. _What if it just went on forever?_ Maybe then all of this could've been avoided. Suddenly the slow motions of her past were all she yearned for. Suddenly time seemed to speed up. Suddenly it all began to crash down around her, leaving her in the blackness of an unfinished nightmare.

When color began to emerge, her eyes stung. The bright blues and greens of her surroundings were all but menacing. Again, the familiarity of it all was eerie. Soft grass grew under her feet, and the blue sky was host to a bright, beaming, yellow sun. People appeared out of nowhere, all loitering around, laughing and talking, unaware of how she stuck out like a sore thumb. The wind blew through her soft hair, and she stood, breathing it all in.

It wouldn't stay peaceful for much longer. She knew this part of the story too well. Soon the dormant calm that rested upon the scene would erupt into a volcanic mass of every fear come true. And, exactly on cue, it happened. The first scream made her sense of hearing numb. All emotion flooded from her body as, again, the scene faded to black.

Back in the confines of the hallway, she had no other choice than to run. Her mouth was as dry as her sense of taste by this time. There was no place to go but _there_. She ran breathlessly until she heard a cold, determined voice. She began to walk slowly and quietly along the wall, her shadow creeping lankily at her heels. She had no feeling in her body anymore. No sense of touch. She spotted the four of them; all had terrified looks on their faces. One held the gun, pointing it at the other three before choosing a target.

"_How about you?" _he said. Pointing the gun at his victim's head, he pulled the trigger. The blood splattered as the other two screamed helplessly.

This made her whole body quiver; she cringed, closing her eyes tight.

_It's almost over, _she thought. _It'll be over soon._ Tears formed in the corners of her eyes, and, opening them, she found she was now his prey.

He moved toward her, smirking slyly.

"_For a while, Emma, I thought you really had loved me. I know better now. I was wrong. Dead wrong."_

"_I'm sorry,"_ she said, beginning to sob.

"_Oh, don't be sorry." _His smile widened. _"You're today's lucky player. I'm saving you for last, Emma."_

He turned to face his second victim, pointing the gun first at his head, then directly at his heart.

"_Toby. Toby, Toby, Toby. This is too bad; really too bad. We were friends."_

"_I-I-I know, Rick. And, y-you don't have to do this. You proved your point. We get it."_ The desperation in his voice made Rick's smile disappear.

"_Oh, I have? And what point is that? Hmm?" _

Toby gulped; his throat was as dry as Emma's.

"_Exactly. Now, I didn't want to have to do this, Toby, but I just don't think I trust you anymore."_

He aimed the gun, cackled, and pulled the trigger. Toby's body fell backwards and slumped against a locker, leaving a trail of blood as it slid creepily to the floor.

"_Emma. I was hoping it wouldn't have to end like this. You said you loved me. You lied… Why do people lie!"_ Every fragment of his being demanded an answer.

She looked around at the bodies on the ground. Sean's face was a pale blue, and blood trickled down one lone cheek. Toby lay still against a locker; the scream of shock from the bullet meeting his chest had never left his mouth. Emma began to sob uncontrollably. She knew her dreams so well, yet they still found ways to surprise her. Before she could answer, Jimmy rounded the corner. He was running as fast as his legs would carry him, determined to reach his destination.

When finally he reached Rick and Emma, there was no energy left in him. He collapsed to his knees; Rick rounding to stare down at Jimmy's gasping form.

"_Jimmy," _Emma began, _"No. Jimmy, why?"_ It was all she could stifle between sobs.

"_I'm too late," _he replied, noticing the bodies for the first time. _"I'm too late."_

Rick's face took on a fake sympathetic look.

"_Jimmy, you're not late. You're just on time."_

He pointed the gun at his target and it went off with such ease that Emma could've sworn Rick treated this as sport. Three bodies now laid around the two, adding to the collection.

"_See, Emma? I kept my word. I'm truthful. It's too bad you had to end up like them."_

He shook his head, holding the gun up. He pointed it at Emma, and then lowered it. Moving towards her, he made it so he was two inches from her face, smelling her hair, talking into her ear. The gun was pointed at her side, burying itself into her skin. His breath was hot against her cool skin, giving her goose bumps.

_We could've been happy, Emma,"_ he said, and pulled the trigger.

_**A/N- I don't know yet if I want to add onto this or not. Please, let me know if you think I should continue. R&R. And my other fic might interest you…haha. Tryin' to get a little publicity on it. Hehe. Don't hate.**_

_**-Christa.**_


End file.
